


Стакан

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первые ссоры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стакан

По разбитому зеркалу разбегаются трещины, и в каждом сколе отражается он сам со сжатым в руках посохом. Тот, сделанный из цельного железа, гнется под пальцами так, что вот-вот превратится в дугу. Но гневу мало. Стоило наставить вдоль стен оружейной манекенов, таких чтобы головы отрывались с трудом. Можно было бы измерять в оторванных головах их ссоры. Глупая шутка, Флойду бы понравилась, но неожиданно помогает прогнать красную пелену. А замок входной двери так и не щелкает. Словно он не остался один на один с яростью как всегда. Посох, все-таки погнутым летит в угол, и Слэйд идет на кухню, смочить пересохшее от злости горло. На столе пакет с минералкой, апельсинами и листьями салата. И ничего из этого Флойду, который пришел к нему с сумкой, нужно не было. Он трогает зеленые листья и слышит звуки работающего в гостиной телевизора. Идет туда, ступая тихо, как на операции. Флойда за высокой спинкой дивана не видно, но его рука тянется с стакану виски, стоящему около. Пальцы осторожно ощупывают стеклянные грани - жест, который помогает ему успокоиться, едва ли не лучше алкоголя. Слэйд следит за движениями пальцев, пока выпуск новостей не становится каким-то глупым подростковым шоу. После рука исчезает, и он, так и не привлекая внимания, возвращается на кухню, чтобы забрать из холодильника бутылку йогурта, и налив ее в другой граненый стакан, подменить им виски.   
Флойду, правда, нравятся тупые шутки.  
Потом он идет умываться и когда выходит из ванной, мокрое полотенце исчезает с плечей словно само собой. Флойд усмехается и говорит:  
\- Останусь, - так как говорил бы «извини» будь он кем-то другим. И Слэйд тянется, чтобы поцеловать его подбородок, губы. И чувствует вместо горечи виски сладость.


End file.
